


Lørdag 22:29

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [24]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, House Party, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even go to Jonas' New Year's Eve party and fluff happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> Sorry it's uploaded again, I had more problems :/

Jonas’ house is filled to the brim, overflowing with people, both young and old, everyone excited to celebrate the beginning of the New Year. The place is decorated with banners and balloons, fairy lights draped around the living room, the Christmas tree standing in the corner at extreme risk of being fallen into. People walk through the house with their cups, bottles and cans held precariously in the air, people stopping to talk with friends, couples kissing in the hallways and bathrooms. The music is loud, the beat heavy, and it’s almost too warm from the close press of bodies.

Isak and Even are sat on the couch, pressed tightly together to avoid the couple who are making out sloppily beside them. That couple being Magnus and Vilde, who have apparently decided to give a go of it, and now have a problem keeping their hands off each other. Isak gets it; ever since the first time they kissed, Even and him have been exactly the same way, always hungry, the novelty of being allowed that touch not wearing off. Jonas and Mahdi are leaning against the wall beside them, each with a can of beer in their hands, their heads bent towards each other so they can hear over the music. Isak takes a sip of his own drink, eyeing Even as he takes another can from the six-pack on the coffee table. He wants to say something, ask him to maybe slow down, but he remembers Even’s reaction when Sonja had asked the same thing. Isak knows that alcohol isn’t good for him—he’s read about it, okay—but is he really going to spoil Even’s New Year’s Eve? Everyone is drinking. Hell, Isak has drunk a fair amount himself; he can hardly lecture Even. But still… he doesn’t want him to get bad again.

“Even—“

“I’m fine.” Even says immediately, as if he already knew what Isak was about to say. He looks deeply into Isak’s eyes, a silent plea. “Trust me. One night isn’t going to hurt.”

Isak gives a small nod and smiles at him softly. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Even sighs, his hackles falling.

Isak looks around the room and after seeing that no one is paying any attention to them, he fists his hand in Even’s shirt and pulls him towards him, slotting their mouths together with a sigh. Even makes a short noise of surprise and then kisses back, his fingertips winding and knotting in Isak’s curls. Isak’s never really been one for PDA, but it’s New Year’s Eve, and he’s a little drunk, and Even looks so damn good, a flush to his cheeks, his lips bitten red, his eyes a little glassy and incredibly bright. He slips his tongue into Even’s mouth and tugs him closer, his hand gripping Even’s shirt just that little bit tighter. It’s so damn good, slick and warm, even with the taste of beer on their breaths.

“I think you’re bonding a little too much.” A voice suddenly says, someone’s hand falling onto Isak’s shoulder.

He pulls back reluctantly, turning with a scowl, ready to have a go at whoever ruined his blissful moment with his boyfriend. When he sees Emma staring at him with a smirk on her face, he struggles with the urge to face palm. It suddenly comes back to him; Even’s words disturbing Emma and Isak from their make out session on his living room couch during the Kosegruppa pregame. It’s some kind of payback Isak supposes. He turns to look at Even and rolls his eyes at the smug smile on his face; it says, ‘I won. He’s mine, not yours’. Emma seems totally unfazed by it, but Isak thinks he can see the slight hurt in her eyes, even though it is clear she’s forgiven him by now.

“Hey Emma.” He says.

“I just came over to say happy New Year.”

Isak nods, “To you too.”

“And I’m happy for you two, even with everything.”

“Thank you.” Isak says.

She walks off then and Isak turns back to look at Even who says, “She stole my line.”

“Yeah, Endre. She did.” Isak smirks.

“I’m pretty sure she did that on purpose. She knew my name really.”

“Maybe she just didn’t like you enough to remember.”

“She didn’t like me because she knew I was going to steal you.” Even grins, leaning forward and pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Jonas calls over the music. “Wanna go for a smoke? I've got some of the good stuff.”

“Even can’t.” Isak says.

Even glares at him and Isak thinks it’s only a little half-hearted. He can see the annoyance there and it’s sobering. Isak has to tread carefully here. “It’s not good for you, Even.”

“I’m coming.” Even says to Jonas, getting up off the couch and following him outside.

Isak sighs and goes after him, watching with disdain as Even puts the joint between his lips and takes a drag.

“So why aren’t you supposed to smoke?” Jonas asks inquisitively.

Even looks down with a frown. “Bipolar. Apparently it can trigger and increase episodes or some shit.”

“Here, let me have a drag.” Isak says, holding his hand out to Even. Even looks at him for a moment and then passes it over, watching with rapture as Isak places it between his lips.

“Shotgun?” Even asks.

Isak takes a long drag and steps forward, rocking up onto his toes and opening his mouth against Even’s, then breathes out the smoke into his mouth.

“God, you two are disgusting.” Jonas complains.

Isak and Even turn to grin at him and Isak says, “You’re just jealous that you’re alone.”

“Harsh.” Jonas says on a cough. “Besides, I have Mahdi.”

Mahdi walks outside just in time to catch the end of it and frowns at Jonas. “You what?”

“Isak said I’m alone and I told him I have you.”

“Apparently you’re gay now too. Everyone’s gay.” Isak laughs.

“I thought you two were pansexual?” Mahdi asks.

Isak shrugs and looks at Even. “I don’t know what I am. Just that I like this idiot.”

Even throws an arm around Isak’s shoulders and leans over to press a chaste kiss to his temple.

When Isak turns to look at Jonas and Mahdi with a blush on his face, he finds them smiling widely at him. They’re happy for him, and really Isak couldn’t ask for better friends.

“So are you going to kiss each other at midnight?” Isak asks them.

“Maybe.” Jonas nods.

Mahdi screws his face up at that and pats Jonas on the back. “Definitely not. Sorry, man.”

"We'll find girls." Jonas says confidently. Isak doesn't doubt it.

"I can't believe Magnus actually has someone this year." Mahdi says. 

"It's a damn miracle." Isak adds.

"Vilde sure seems into him." Even says. 

"I can't believe the whole 'take desperation to a new level' actually worked." Jonas says.

"It's tried and true." Even smiles.

"The first time me and Even met, he started pulling out all the tissues from the dispenser and I mean all of them just so he could—"

Even claps his hand over Isak's mouth and scowls at him. Isak licks his palm and laughs loudly when Even screws his face up and pulls his hand away, wiping it on his jeans. 

"I think I'm gonna head back inside." Jonas says, shivering.

"Me too." Mahdi adds.

They disappear, shutting the door behind them, leaving Isak and Even alone in the darkness of the back garden. Isak steps towards him and wraps his arms around his neck. "It's true isn't it? You took all the paper towels just so you could talk to me?"

"Maybe." Even blushes.

"You're such a dork."

"I waited ages for you to come out of that damn bathroom stall."

"You were there the whole time?"

"Almost."

Isak smiles softly and leans up to kiss Even, melting against his chest and turning his head for a better angle. Even wraps his arms around Isak's waist and then slides one down until it's resting on his ass. Isak pauses and pulls back, a smirk on his face. "Is that your hand on my ass?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Even says in an innocent tone, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a lopsided smile.

"I'm glad I get to start the New Year with you." Isak says sincerely, massaging the back of Even's neck with his thumbs.

"Me too."

"We're going to have a real go of it, aren't we? You're not going to keep pushing me away?"

Even looks down and his throat bobs. "I'm going to try."

Isak smiles at him softly. "Okay."

"I do love you, you know." Even whispers, his hands rubbing up and down Isak's back. 

"I love you too." Isak replies just as quietly.

Even leans down and presses their lips together again, pulling Isak tightly against him and kissing him hard. It makes Isak's fingers and toes tingle, sets his heart aflutter, makes his blood run hot. He sighs against him and yeah, it's been kind of a crappy year, but it's certainly ending on a high.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
